


Consummation

by BeatriceTheGolden



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceTheGolden/pseuds/BeatriceTheGolden
Summary: Dimitri and Byleth enjoy their first night together as husband and wife.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Consummation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall, this is a belated birthday gift for a good friend of mine who absolutely adores Dimitri/Byleth. I'm not into this ship and hetero vanilla porn is kinda boring but tis a present. I'm really rusty with my writing so I hope it's good <3
> 
> And as always let me know of any obvious mistakes I've made in writing this.

The war was won, Edelgard had been defeated, and peace had once again returned to the kingdoms of Faerghus. A grand wedding was soon held, Dimitri and Byleth joining their hearts as one.

It concluded with a grand party, a feast with plenty of meats and liquor, although Dimitri and Byleth had held off on most of the booze, they were both lightweights after all.

The party had concluded and everyone had returned to their rooms, Dimitri and Byleth returning to theirs. Now...now the consummation of their marriage could begin.

“I...I must admit.” Dimitri stuttered, a light blush tinting his cheeks. “I have never done something like this before.”

Byleth simply smiled as she sat on the bed, watching as her now husband fumbled over his words.

“It’s okay, I haven’t either.” she reassured him. After all the life of a mercenary had left her with barely any time to even think about romance. It wasn’t until she became a professor at the academy had she even began to think about such things. 

Byleth’s words really did reassure Dimitri. They were both new to this, that thought made him get a bit bolder, as he walked up to his wife and leaned down, planting a gentle kiss to her lips.

Byleth immediately kissed back, her hands going to Dimitri’s shoulders as she felt his tongue brush against her mouth. Excited, she opened up, inviting him in and feeling him explore her, running his tongue along hers, across her teeth, along every inch of her mouth. 

After a few moments of exploring each other’s mouths Dimitri slowly pulled away, blushing even deeper as he noticed a string of saliva connecting them.

For a minute the two of them endured an awkward silence, not really knowing what to do next. That was, until Byleth took the lead and began to slide the straps of her wedding dress down, revealing her strapless bra underneath.

“Please, do what you want.” she said, her nipples already hardening under the fabric of her bra. That was enough to set the inexperienced Dimitri off as he gently pushed Byleth back on the bed, his hands shakily moving up to her breasts, stopping just before he could touch them.

“I-Is this okay?” he asked, not wanting to do anything that would make his wife uncomfortable. 

Byleth just let out a small chuckle, reaching up with a hand to move one of his to her breast. “I said do what you want, after all, we’re married now.” she said, leaning up to plant a light kiss to his lips. She trusted him, she knew he’d be gentle.

Dimitri smiled back, motioning for Byleth to sit up for a minute so he could unclasp her bra. As she did he reached behind her, only to begin fumbling with the hooks. “Dammit,” he muttered, hearing an amused chuckle come from his wife.

“Let me do it, you should get undressed too.” she said as he withdrew his hands, a look of shame on his face. As Byleth let her bra drop to the floor he watched her as he unbuttoned his own dress shirt and the two of them in awkward silence slowly undressed until they were both left completely nude.

Byleth flashed a smile at Dimitri as she laid back on the bed, doing her best not to be too embarrassed. She had never been looked at nude in a sexual way before, she could already start feeling herself getting excited.

Dimitri climbed back on top of her, his cock already half hard from just the sight of Byleth. Quickly he reached up and cupped each of her breasts in his hands. He was unsure of what to do until he heard a light moan from his partner, signaling that he could move on. And move on he did as his hands became more exploratory, kneading her breasts and even brushing up against her nipples.

Byleth could feel herself getting wetter and wetter, her nipples rock hard as they were pinched between Dimitri’s oh so gentle fingers. “Y-You can be a bit rougher.” she said, at least appreciative of her husband’s gentleness. That’s what she loved about him. How much he cared for those around him. 

With another smile, Dimitri pinched both of Byleth’s nipples between his fingers, twisting them a bit and having his cock practically jump at her surprised gasp. Goddess Byleth was so sexy, Dimitri knew he’d come soon and ruin it all if he just continued with their little foreplay.

Still, he had to make sure Byleth was ready for him. So he took a deep breath, regaining his self control, and slowly removed his hands from Byleth’s breasts.

“I-I’m going to ah, uhm...” Dimitri blushed, finding the words too embarrassing to say. Before Byleth could ask what though he lowered himself down on her body, lower and lower until his breathing was hitting her now very wet cunt. 

“Oh Dimitri, oh goddess.” she moaned, the warmth of his breath hitting against the cold slickness now coating her inner thighs. She was afraid too that she’d come too soon. However her thoughts were soon brushed away when she felt a strange, new wetness at her cunt. It was Dimitri’s tongue, gently lapping at her outer lips as a few fingers reached up to spread them, opening her up.

Byleth moaned again as the cool air hit her, drying a bit of her juices to her legs. She was eager for Dimitri to hurry up, and before she could beg him to do so his tongue had plunged inside of her, lapping at her inner walls as his middle finger went up to rub at her clit.

Dimitri could only thank the goddess that he was able to find her clit, taking her now louder moans as approval that he was doing something right. 

He continued his movements for a few moments longer, tongue taking turns lapping inside and licking around her labia, finger gently yet firmly rubbing at her clit. However, he didn’t want her to come just yet, his own cock aching with need.

“Ah...” Byleth gasped as Dimitri gave one last lick to her before pulling away and getting back on his knees. This gave Byleth a good look at his cock that was leaking precum and she smiled, spreading her legs again. 

“Go ahead, I think I’m ready.” she said, giving him a little wink. Dimitri nodded and gripped both of her legs, pushing them up a bit as he lined his cock up with her dripping wet cunt. He looked once again at her smiling face, beat red from the vulnerable position she was in, and slowly began to push inside.

They both groaned in unison, Dimitri at the warmth wetness slowly surrounding his cock, and Byleth from the sudden feeling of being slowly filled up. In just a few seconds Dimitri was all the way inside and he had to muster up all of his willpower to not come right then and there.

“Oh Dimitri, you feel so good.” Byleth moaned out, encouraging her partner to move. She was fine, she was a mercenary after all, she knew how to handle pain. 

Dimitri nodded and slowly began to thrust, and for awhile all that could be heard in their room was a soft squelching sound, and their two moans. Dimitri however knew that the little bundle of nerves on Byleth would be what’s able to make her come (he had to admit he had to do a bit of research before this day) and moved his right hand from Byleth’s thigh back down to her clit while his other hand moved to her breast.

Byleth was overwhelmed with pleasure, sparks flying through her body as her clit and nipple were rubbed and teased. Dimitri felt it too, that rising feeling in his body, that tingling sensation that soon he would orgasm. 

“I-I’m getting close.” he grunted, speeding up his pace, his hands getting more clumsy on Byleth’s body, his inexperience showing. Still, Byleth’s inexperience was showing too, and before she knew it she felt a jolt run through her body, her walls clamping up around Dimitri’s cock as her body trembled, orgasm washing through her.

Dimitri couldn’t help but watch with lustful eye as his wife came, her eyes rolling back in her head, her teeth biting her lower lip, hands gripping the bedsheets harshly. It was enough to drive him over the edge and that same jolt ran through his body, his eye shutting as he spilt his seed deep inside of her.

For a few seconds they both just stayed there in that position, Dimitri finally pulling his now softening cock out. A few dribbles of cum spilled out with it, causing a light gasp to escape Byleth’s mouth. 

“Oh goddess, Dimitri that was wonderful.” she said, grabbing his arm and yanking him down to lie next to her. She didn’t care if they were covered in sweat, if she was leaking cum onto their bedsheets. All she wanted was to fall asleep in her husbands arms.

“Yes, you truly are amazing.” Dimitri replied, planting a soft kiss on Byleth’s lips and wrapping her up in his arms. 

Yes, he knew their new life together would be wonderful. And with those thoughts occupying their minds, they soon fell into a blissful sleep.


End file.
